Starting a New Game
Introduction When beginning a new game there are several options that must be decided before getting into the game itself, including difficulty settings, the town you play in, your name, and your beginning talents. Starting Town After selecting New Game from the main menu you will be presented a map. Here you can choose which town you will play the game in, with each town having different modifiers on difficulty, size, and special traits. Here you will also set the difficulty of your opponent dynasties individually by clicking "Opponents". * Berlin * London * Madrid * Milan * Nuremberg * Paris Difficulty Next is the game's overall difficulty. This will affect how many coins you begin the game with. * Very Easy * Easy * Normal * Hard * Very Hard Historical News Next you can choose whether or not to see historical facts between turns. Choosing Actual History may have an in-game effect as well.verification Your Assignments Here you can choose if you're playing a free game (sandbox mode) or playing with set goals to accomplish of varying difficulty. Harder assignments take longer to accomplish and are more difficult. * Very Easy ** Become a Magnate - Produce 10,000 coins worth of goods ** Build a Career - Reach 4th Master Grade ** Become a Noble - Become a Patrician for 2 years ** Become a Scholar - Reach 4 stars in any 3 talents * Easy ** Become Rich - Amass a fortune of 40,000 ** Become a Magnate - Produce 30,000 coins worth of goods ** Build a Career - Reach the highest Master Grade ** Become a Builder - Build a Townhouse from scratch and ensure it stands for 5 years ** Become a Universal Scholar - Reach 6 stars in any 2 talents ** Become a Noble - Become a Nobleman/Noblewoman for 2 years ** Be a Blackmailer - Blackmail 3 honorable officials successfully ** Expand - Own and lead 3 businesses of any expansion level with all internal and external improvements * Medium ** Become Rich - Amass a fortune of 75,000 ** Become a Magnate - Produce 60,000 coins worth of goods ** Become a Judge - Hold the office of Judge for 4 years ** Organize the Finances - Hold the office of Treasurer for 4 years ** Become a Policeman - Hold the office of Prefect for 4 years ** Become an Inquisitor - Hold the office of Inquisitor for 4 years ** Be an Amateur Prosecutor - Have 3 honorable officials tried in court and sentenced to at least a free stay in the dungeons ** Indulge Your Sinister Passions - Make 40,000 through stealing, kidnapping, or plunder * Hard ** Become Rich - Amass a fortune of 150,000 ** Become a Magnate - Produce 125,000 coins worth of goods ** Become a Noble - Become a Baron/Baroness for 10 years ** Indulge Your Sinister Passions - Make 90,000 through stealing, kidnapping, or plunder ** Become a Robber - Make 70,000 as a Robber through plunder, protection rackets, and waylaying ** Become a Long Distance Trader - Successfully import or export 80,000 worth of goods ** Exterminate the Vermin - Capture 4 Thieves' Guilds or Robber Baron's Nests ** Become a Universal Genius - Reach 6 stars in any 4 talents * Very Hard ** Become Rich - Amass a fortune of 250,000 ** Hoard Cash - Have 200,000 in coins ** Become a Magnate - Produce 175,000 coins worth of goods ** Become a Noble - Become a Count/Countess and own 3 Palaces simultaneously ** Become a Leading Politician - Hold the office of Court Councillor for 3 years ** Become an Archbishop - Hold the office of Archbishop for 3 years ** Indulge Your Sinister Passions - Make 150,000 through stealing, kidnapping, or plunder ** Become a Robber - Make 125,000 as a Robber through plunder, protection rackets, and waylaying ** Become a Monopolist - Own all of the Joiners, Stone Masons, and Smithies in town, at least 3 of each kind ** Establish Martial Law - Exterminate or own all Thieves' Guilds and Robber Baron's Nests and own all Town Watches ** Become a Marriage Swindler - Marry 5 times in one life ** Convert the People - Ensure at least 90% of the town's population follows your Faith Your Character Now you will choose your starting character's first name, your dynasty's surname, your starting character's gender, your starting faith, and your dynasty's coat of arms. Choose Your Forebears Now you can decide to Choose Your Heritage or let the game Automatically decide your parents and your stats. If you decide to Choose Your Heritage you then get to select both of your parent's professions. Your father can be a Thief, Craftsman, Priest, Trader, or a Mercenary. Your mother can be a Trader, Poet, Craftsman, or Thief. These choices decide your character's starting talents, so for example a combination of Mercenary and Thief will provide your character with 1.5 Stealth and 1.5 Combat talents to begin. You are also given 3 stars to spend on your talents, which are spent in halves. Occupation Now you can choose 1 occupation from 11 to begin with. These are as follows: * Blacksmith * Stone Mason * Joiner * Landlord * Perfumer * Alchemist * Preacher * Thief * Churchyard Warden * Traveling Entertainer * Tailor Appearance Finally you choose how your starting character's 3D model looks. After selecting OK here you will be sent into the game world.